Daddy Hiruma!
by shakiralana
Summary: Mamori is pregnant and its Hiruma's baby. What will be his reaction? HXM


Daddy Hiruma?!

It was another day at Deimon High. The sun is shining and the birds are singing as usual. Students are bustling around laughing happily, as usual. And the distant sounds of gunshots and missiles can be heard coming from the field, of course, as usual.

The football team was practicing. The devilish (yet handsome) team captain, Hiruma Yoichi was having a good day. "Run faster you fucking idiots! You call that running?!" he shouted, shooting at his teammates with his brand new shotgun. And why not, he threw in a grenade just for the heck of it. With all that commotion nobody noticed the clubhouse door open. Anezaki Mamori, the usually cheery and positive manager, stepped out with a somber and depressed look on her face.

The look on her face can be described as though someone had killed her whole family and threw their bodies in the ocean. People around her steered clear, not just because Hiruma was nearby, but also because there is a black cloud floating behind Mamori. She was that depressed. She walked slowly towards her lover. "Hiruma..." she called him. "What do you want fucking manager?" She didn't take it personally because she knew how serious he was about keeping their relationship a secret from their teammates. "Can we talk? Alone..." "I'm busy manager so don't bother me, will you?" Hiruma almost shouted. The others were already curious about their relationship and he didn't want them to know. "Yoichi... Please…" Sounding like she might cry. She knew that would get his attention. And it did. He looked at her, mildly curious. The others were ogling like the both of them were clowns or something. He shot a missile at them, "Who asked you to stop running you fucking morons?" before pulling Mamori to a far corner of the field for a private talk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? They could've found out. Idiot!" he was going to continue insulting her but was struck dumb by her single statement "Hiruma. I'm pregnant…"

All this while Mamori was looking at the ground. After there was no reply from Hiruma for a whole minute, she looked up. On a normal person, the look on Hiruma's face can be described as shock or depression. But this was Hiruma we're talking about. He looked like someone stabbed him in the thigh and then killed HIS family and threw them in the ocean. Mamori can only describe it as a pained look.

"But how... Why… Impossible…" He mumbled to himself. Mamori was shocked to see her usually sneering and smirking and confident boyfriend uncertain and, maybe, scared. She broke down crying; first thick sobs, then pathetic screeching before bawling her eyes out. She said something incomprehensible, before covering her face, mumbling in her palms.

The already dumbfounded Hiruma did nothing to comfort his hysterical lover. Instead, he squatted on the grass thinking of his, Mamori's and, dare he say it?, his baby's future. Will he be able to finish his football career? Does he have to quit school? Does he, god forbid, have to marry her before even finishing high school?

Then he realized that he was acting really selfish. It must be hard on her too. She's the one carrying the baby. She's the one that has to go through the mocking of society. She's the one growing bigger by the day. Even though everyone thinks that Hiruma is insane and emotionless, he had grown very fond of the damn manager. It's not just the great sex. It's the way she's the only one that dares to defy his arsenal of weapons with only a broomstick or a mop. The way she gets overly excited over a damn creampuff. The way she turned him on by just a touch on his arm or an innocent peck on his cheek. All the small things…

He decided that it doesn't matter even if she's pregnant with another man's child. He will stick by her no matter what… So what if people knew. He stood up and faces Mamori to stop her crying. He then realized that she was shaking. Not from sadness. Not from pain. Not from anger. But from…laughter. He was utterly confused. She was crying and screaming alright, but from mirth and glee. "Why the fuck are you laughing, manager? What the hell is so funny about this situation?" "Oh my god… Oh my god! You should have seen your face… Hahahah…" she managed to choke out before laughing again, almost falling, keeping her balance by grabbing Hiruma's arm. Tears were streaming down her face and her face was red from all the laughing. It was taking all his willpower to stop himself from slapping the figure clutching the hem of his sleeves.

He waited for an explanation for what he thought was an eternity but the manager just wouldn't stop laughing. He ignored his willpower and finally, _lightly_ smacked her across the head, not wanting to slap a woman in the face. But it was to no avail. He finally did something that could always shut her up no matter what she was talking or screaming about. He pulled her toward him in an awkward hug and kissed all the air out of her body. He smirked inwardly as her laughing instantly stopped. He traced his tongue on her lower lip, begging; no, forcing for entry of her mouth. He caressed her tongue with his, exploring the cavern of her mouth until a hungry moan escape her lips. At this he instantly stop and push her away, knowing she will hate it, even though secretly he wished he didn't have to stop too. "Now if you ever want that to continue again tell me why the fuck are you laughing?" He growled in a voice that would have normal people trembling. But unfortunately, his damn manager was not normal. She snaked her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes, smiling. "April Fools…" she whispered, barely audible.

Hiruma was so shocked that anger has no place to land in his head. He suddenly realized that the secret he was trying so hard to keep was blown by no other than himself when he made out with the manager in front of the entire team. The manager had started laughing again. He also had stopped hearing the running footsteps of his temmates. He stole a glance at them and saw that chaos has erupted.

The fucking monkey had fainted and so did most of the manager's admirers. The shrimp was squatting on the grass, looking just like Hiruma did just a few minutes ago. The cheerleader was of course excited about the fact that she was right all along about the two of them, and was celebrating with the fatty and baldhead. The three brothers were of course starting their chorus of Ha's and the rest of the crowd that saw them were running around as if the world has finally come to an end. Who would blame them? When a devil and an angel make out in the middle of a school field, it's a good enough sign that says the sky is falling on our heads.

He, Hiruma Yoichi, the king of pranks, the lord of evil, the god of mischief and mayhem, had fallen for the oldest trick in the book just because the woman he loved had did it. "Loved? That's a strong word…" he thought to himself. But he guessed he did love this crazy woman, who was rolling on the grass clutching her belly, laughing like the world is her's. He smirked to himself. He loved her but it doesn't mean it will save her from his torturing. In bed of course.


End file.
